


Steady as she goes

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, F/F, Force Sensitivity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: "Do you ever think about the fact that you can do things, know things, that no one else can?"





	Steady as she goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> I really love Leia & Amilyn and exploring their friendship and the possibility of more. I hope you enjoy this moment between them.
> 
> A note: This takes place pre-original trilogy and post the novel LEIA: Princess of Alderaan.

"Do you ever think about the fact that you can do things, know things, that no one else can?"

Amilyn's words echoed in Leia's mind long after she said them. Her friend always managed to say the thing Leia was thinking but didn't know how to articulate or, worse, refused to acknowledge. And now that Amilyn put it into words, Leia couldn't get them out of her head.

"What did you mean?" she asked, dropping onto the sofa in Amilyn's university rooms on Coruscant, tucking a leg under her. "When you said that I can do things that other people can't?"

Amilyn, her hair freshly colored a shade of blue that made Leia think of the sky over Apenza Peak on a clear day, tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "You know what I meant, Leia," she said, "why are you asking me for clarification?"

Leia didn't mean to squirm but that's what she tended to do under Amilyn's curious gaze. Her friend always managed to look at Leia with the right mix of wonder and discernment, and if she didn't know any better she might think Amilyn could see right through her. In many ways, that's exactly what she did. "I just want to know if you mean things other people physically can't do or things people emotionally can't do," she said, though as the words left her she realized she had answered her own question. She could do both.

Amilyn's cocked head tilted further. "What physical things can you do that others can't?" she asked. 

Leia tried not to noticeably tense. Why had she assumed that Amilyn knew what she was talking about? What _did_ Amilyn mean when she said what she said? "Nothing," she said quickly, an anxious edge in her tone. "Never mind."

Her friend shook her head and reached out, her hand, with long fingernails painted a shimmering orange, settling over Leia's knee. "No, tell me."

Amilyn really was the only person who could convince Leia of something with just a look or a touch, and sometimes she wondered if they were more alike in _that_ way. "I -" She closed her mouth, pressed her lips together firmly as she considered how to say what she wanted to say. "It might be easier if I show you."

Her eyes widened and she nodded, but she didn't pull away from Leia.

She had never intentionally showed anyone what she was about to do for Amilyn. 

She hadn't even talked about it with anyone for years, not since she was very young - before primary school - and her father had sat her down and given her a very serious talk about all the ways in which she could be hurt or taken advantage of because of her special gifts. At the time, she reacted without argument, but that was because she didn't fully grasp what he was telling her. She hadn't yet learned about the Jedi or the Force.

It only took a lot of concentration for her because it wasn't a part of herself she used often or intentionally. So when she closed her eyes and considered the blanket folded carefully over the back of the sofa, it took a moment before she was able to reach out into the Force and slide the blanket down into the space between them.

Amilyn gave a delighted squeal and sat back against her part of the sofa. "Oh, _Leia_ ," she breathed out.

Leia held up a hand, quieting her. Still concentrating, she let the Force guide her in unfolding the blanket, moving it to settle over both of their laps. Unconsciously, Leia moved closer to Amilyn, their thighs touching. She opened her eyes and looked, nervously, at Amilyn.

" _Well_ ," Amilyn said, folding her hands over her lap and leaning in toward Leia. "How _wonderful_."

"You - weren't talking about this," Leia said, "before, when you said I could do things others can't do."

Amilyn shook her head. "No, I couldn't have imagined you could do all of this," she said.

Leia instinctively shifted away, but Amilyn stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Leia looked down. "I'm not supposed to - I shouldn't -"

"I know," Amilyn said simply. 

A moment and Leia breathed out. "Oh."

"I took a class in secondary school on the Old Republic, and we covered the topic of the Jedi. I know it's a hush-hush topic but it happened and there's no reason to assume that _every_ living being connected intimately to the Force has gone."

It wasn't as simple as that. Leia suspected, though she was never given the confirmation she ached for, that one of her birth parents had been Force-sensitive, and it was only her parents' status and standing that kept her from being purged or whatever it was that happened to babies now, born that way.

"It makes you even more remarkable," Amilyn was saying.

Leia looked at her, shook her head, cleared her throat. "Yes, well - perhaps one day I'll be able to fully be myself when it comes to - _this_ \- but today is not that day."

Amilyn's hand moved, her fingers curled around Leia's hand. "You can always be yourself with me," she said, steadily. 

Her breath caught somewhere in her throat as she looked down at their entwined hands and then back up at Amilyn's face. She appeared so serious in that moment, so earnest, and Leia _felt_ the love between the two of them as though it were already a part of her. _That_ , she realized, was what Amilyn meant by her casual comment. And yet here was Leia, revealing this part of herself to Amilyn that she had never shared with anyone else before.

"I know," she said quietly.

Amilyn tugged, just a bit, and Leia moved to slide into her arms.


End file.
